


Professor McDonald's Dilemma

by Namelythedanger



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, aged up angus, and like four moms, angus has six dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namelythedanger/pseuds/Namelythedanger
Summary: Taako and Kravitz are going to be married in less than a month. Taako's last wish as an unmarried man is to see Angus with a boyfriend at his wedding. The young professor has to work his hardest to come out of his shell, and is "helped" along by his committee of parents. Will Angus find love? Probably, I don't write bad endings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first fanfiction in like 5 years! Please leave comments and help me know what I can do to improve! Also if I have any spelling errors that would be good to know.

“I don’t like the kind of guys you date,”

Taako and Angus sat across from one another at the Fantasy Panera. Taako sipped at a strawberry lemonade while Angus had a bowl of macaroni and cheese. The sun shone through the window next to their booth, and Taako was wearing purple sunglasses and a matching baseball cap to fight the glare, though he was the one to sit them by the window. 

“The kind of guys I date? Normal guys?” Angus asked with a raised eyebrow, taking a bite of his lunch. The young man, now twenty-one,was taller than Taako even sitting. 

“Yes! You don’t… you don’t take risks, all of the dudes you date are nerds. The last one was, what, a theatre guy? A tech? That’s the most nerdy job in theatre,” Taako said. As an elf, he hadn’t aged a single day since he had met Angus, or at least it appeared he hadn’t. His fashion sense certainly hadn’t aged, sticking to a mix of thrift shop chic and designer fashion. Angus laughed at Taako’s analysis.

“Yes, he was a tech. But theatre is still pretty cool. I remember seeing that production of Caleb Cleveland: Kid Cop live, it was quite the event,” Angus smiled. Taako rolled his eyes gently.

“Don’t you wanna date like, I dunno, a biker guy? Maybe a rock star type- I’ve got connections, boyo, I could hook you up,” the elf said, stealing a bite of Angus’s noodles and grimacing. “Too heavy on the pepper, can’t even fucking- can’t even properly use pepper, remind me to sue.” he murmured. 

“I’m just fine dating guys that don’t scare me, sir. I like to date nerds. I just need to be better at picking nerds from now on. I-I’m comfortable with that,” Angus shrugged. “And why are we talking so much about my boyfriend situation? You’re the one getting married, sir. In less than a month. I should be the least of your concerns.” the young man smiled. Taako did as well. 

“Well, ghost rider is taking care of most of the wedding plans. I’m just in charge of the clothes, flowers. Also the bling, my dude,” Taako said as he held up his left hand, displaying a ring with a large black diamond decorating the very center.

“Black?” Angus asked.

“Kravitz got it in the ghost zone, turns out the only diamonds are black there. Buckwild, eh? Still pretty though.” he smiled. Angus chuckled.

“Very pretty. You’re a lucky guy, Taako,”

“You could be too if you started being more experimental with your dating, short stack! You need to get out there. Delete your fantasy Grindr account and start going to cafes, bars, meet people,” Taako insisted.

“I don’t have a fantasy Grindr account, and I’m pretty sure that the guys on that app are the same guys in bars,” Angus smiled. Taako rolled his eyes again. 

“Are you even talking to anyone right now? You broke up with robo boy like, what, two months ago? Plenty of time to get over and get out,” the older man said. “What about… what about that guy over there?” he asked, pointing to a man who was bringing a table their soup. He looked around Angus’ age, dressed in his uniform with deep red hair. Angus had to admit, he wasn’t ugly. “Hey, apron boy, you looking for man candy?” Taako called. Angus’s face went bright red and he turned his head so as not to be seen.

“Um, do you mean me?” the other young man asked, walking over slowly. However, he had a very squeaky, nasally voice, and upon turning, he had an eye scar eerily eager to Magnus. “Uh-uh, nope, nevermind, turn around.” Taako shook his head. The boy paused before turning back to what he was doing. 

“That was mean,” Angus said.

“That was a scrawny Magnus, and I’m not comfortable with hooking you up with your alternate universe uncle. I couldn’t even look at his face,” Taako shook his head. “I just… don’t want to see you alone at my wedding.” Angus was surprised by how genuine that sounded.

“That’s… a really nice thought, Taako,” Angus smiled at him. Taako groaned dramatically.

“We’re not having a moment, pipsqueak, it’s a fact. I want this to be the most wild, greatest party in the history of history, and seeing you standing in the corner being a lonely, skinny nerd will make my day so much less sexy,” Taako insisted through a sip of half-melted strawberry lemonade.

“I’m taller than you, sir. And you can’t stop me from thinking that the sentiment you’re expressing is very sweet,” Angus smiled. 

“Tall isn’t a measure of height, it’s of importance. And, believe it or not, I’m Taako. And you’re the guy who’s going to have a date to my wedding. A boyfriend-type date, don’t let me catch you with a stranger, or you get no food,” he warned. “It’s all Taako-original recipes, so you’re missing out on the world’s greatest feast, just so you know.”

“You’re catering your own wedding? That’s a very Taako thing to do,” He giggled.

“I’ll take that to mean that it’s a fabulous thing to do,” The elf grinned. 

“Well, obviously,” Angus smiled. He had grown up quite a bit from the timid young boy he was before. He was still timid and young, but he no longer treated the tres horny boys or anyone from the Bureau as his superiors, or his idols. He now felt comfortable joking around with Taako, or sparring with Magnus. He even had tea with Lucretia every once in awhile. He no longer felt the need to prove himself as a member of their patchwork family. 

“So, I know you aren’t talking to anyone, but is there anyone you’re interested in? Any hot teachers at that chump school you’re teaching at?” Taako asked.

The Academy of Arcane Sciences had taken off quickly as the largest and most popular school for young magic users in all of Faerûn. In addition to that, Angus quickly moved up from student to the student’s favorite professor. The kids were all fans of the tale of their teacher helping save the world. He was no stranger to finding many candlenights presents on his desk on the last day of school before break.

“Um… as a matter of fact… yes,” Angus admitted quietly, and Taako immediately lightened up grinning and gasping.

“Ooh, a hot teacher? Is he old? If he’s old you can never bring him to dinner, you are a child,” Taako insisted, and Angus shook his head.

“He’s not, um, he’s not old. He’s my age, just got out of school himself, actually,” he smiled. Angus had been teaching at the Academy since he was about 13, starting with tutoring, and moving up to being the head of most departments. None of the other teachers compared to his magical ability, though he would never say that. He was too nice for that.

“Tell me about this teacher boy. He’d better not be ugly,” Taako said, pointing a stern finger at Angus.

“N-No, he’s not ugly. He’s… he’s very handsome. He teaches transmutation,” he explained. Taako tsked. 

“Those are some daddy issues, Ango. I knew you had a crush on me but I’m an engaged man-” he teased before being cut off.

“He’s not an elf, sir, so I doubt daddy issues are a part of it. And you realize I do have a real dad, right?” Angus laughed.

“Well, he’s not sitting in this fantasy Panera giving you the sex talk, so right now, I’m your dad,” Taako said. “Now, tell me about fake Taako. His looks, his personality. I’ll tell you if he’s the type I want at my wedding, boyo.”

“His name is August-”

“Nope, nevermind. I cannot approve of August and Angus being a couple. I could never say that with a straight face,” Taako shook his head. At the look on Angus’s face, he sighed and waved his hand dismissively. “Go ahead, kid.”

“His name is August Urtrad. He’s a half-orc, um, very handsome. Incredibly handsome,” Angus blushed. “He… smiles a lot, laughs a lot. I love hearing him laugh.” he said with a giddy smile. “He tells his students dumb jokes, especially when they mess something up terribly. He puts them at ease. He’s a people pleaser, you know, always just wants people to be happy. He’ll bring cookies to people on their birthdays and candlenights.” 

Taako, for the first time in a while, was totally silent, listening eagerly. Angus clearly had a real thing for this boy, not just a schoolboy crush. Well, schoolteacher crush. The way he spoke about him, blushing and rambling on. It was cute, though he would never say that aloud.

“He has this long black hair, always tied up. It’s really handsome. I know you have a thing for man buns, I might also,” Angus joked, and Taako laughed.

“So why haven’t you asked out handsome August? Does he have a boyfriend? Or worse, a girlfriend?” Taako asked curiously.

“No, nothing like that. I haven’t asked him out because I… Haven’t asked him out,” Angus admitted, avoiding eye contact. “It’s stupid. We’re friends and all, I have his phone number and such, I just… I’m shy. He’s handsome and intelligent-”

“You’re handsome and intelligent! I bet that boy is dying to… play chess with you, or whatever you nerds like to do alone together.” the elf insisted, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You need to go after that man, my dude. Show him that Ango McDango is someone he wants to be nerdy with all the time, yeah?” Taako asked. Angus smiled at the other.

“I… I’ll think about it. I promise I’ll think about it. I’ll see him tomorrow anyway at work, so… yeah. I’ll think about it,” Angus shrugged, and Taako grinned. 

“That’s my little geek. I find that the most ideal way to pull men is for them to have a contract on your life. It’s really hot,” he grinned. Angus laughed.

“Well, of course that’s working for you, sir. You’re going to get married soon. I don’t think August and I are ever going to get married. No couple has anything on Taakitz,” Angus chuckled.

“Ugh, Merle needs to stop calling us Taakitz. It’s tacky, no creativity. I’m still working on our official couple name, but Taakitz is actually disgusting,” Taako rolled his eyes. “But I know that you and fake Taako are gonna be some gross couple, always cuddling and shit. Gross.” 

“If it’s gross then why are you hooking us up? Or just being a supporter, I guess,” Angus said, returning to his macaroni, which was quickly becoming cold.

“Because, even if you are a nerd who refuses to teach at the best school in the world, I care about you, kid. And I care that it’s been like two months since you got any, I’m just looking out for you,” Taako said, trying to act as aloof as possible while expressing his love for the boy in front of him. “Don’t tell anybody I said that or I’ll switch your eyes with your nipples.”

“That’s… graphic. But I won’t. And I’ll try my best with August,” Angus insisted. Taako smiled at him. 

Taako nearly spilt his strawberry lemonade as a loud slicing noise was heard beside the table. Angus wasn’t so lucky, accidentally knocking his bowl to the ground. He sighed when he realized it was just Kravitz making an entrance, as usual.

“Oh, um, sorry about that, Angus. I just came from a job, wanted to see Taako,” Kravitz said before turning to look at Taako. The elf was already on his feet, grabbing Kravitz by the collar and kissing him before pulling away. “Don’t worry about it darling, that food was horrific anyways,” he said, kissing him again while a small “I liked it” from Angus went ignored. Kravitz pulled away for a few moments to speak to Angus.

“Thank you for babysitting my husband to be, Angus, I’ll pay you back for the food. Were you two in the middle of something or…?”

“Nope. Just wrapping up,” Taako said, making Angus have to resist doing an impression of him and rolling his eyes.

“Well then, um, have a good rest of your day, Angus, sorry for stealing Taako away, we just have to-”

“Bone.”

“Taako!” Kravitz whisper-shouted, which didn’t deter Taako at all.

“I understand. I’ll see you later, Taako, I’ll update you about the, um thing,” the younger man said as he knelt down to clean up the mess.

“What thing?” Kravitz asked. 

“Less talking, more teleporting home. The pipsqueak can tell you later,” Taako insister, and for once Angus was glad for it. He already had one stand-in dad giving him relationship advice, he didn’t need two. Having about five dads- not including his real blood father- sometimes got overwhelming.

“Um, alright. Bye,” Taako and Kravitz were gone the next moment, leaving a few gold coins on the table. Angus chuckled as he pocketed the coins. While Taako had some unorthodox advice, some of it was solid. Like how he needed to actually talk to August to be his boyfriend.

Angus McDonald wasn’t a forward individual, preferring to stay behind the scenes as much as possible- which was difficult, considering everybody knew how he helped save the world. Though he knew that he would have to change that, very soon, if he wanted August Urtrad to be anyone to him other than a co-worker and friend. One thing he knew as well was that he would need to start planning, immediately. Angus was nothing if not a planner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Sorry for the short wait! I hope you like it! Please leave comments!

Every morning Angus McDonald woke up at 5:30 , showered, got dressed, ate a breakfast of eggs and coffee, and then went to his job at the Academy of Arcane Sciences. Every morning was the same, shower, get dressed, eggs and coffee, then work. However, this was no ordinary morning, as this was the moment that Angus McDonald was going to ask a co-worker out on a date.

He awoke at 5:30, same as usual, though he took extra time on his hair and cologne. His hair was still a mess of black curls, but it would have to do- the last time he pulled out the straightener Taako wouldn’t let it down for about a week. He still frequently mentioned it. 

He elected to dress a bit more neatly than usual, though still business casual, as he didn’t want August to think he was uptight. He wanted to look like a perfect, dateable man who August couldn’t reject in a million years.

Angus could only hope.

He was a bit late that morning, so he just grabbed his coffee, trying not to drink much lest he get coffee breath. He walked to the school, as usual, though at a bit of a speedwalk this morning. His students were usually cruel when he was late to class, though it hardly ever happened. Many thought he was crazy for walking, but he did enjoy the walk. The view tall, aging trees and rows of cottages calmed him. Besides, he also viewed them at the end of every day, and Angus was a fan of symmetry in his days.

As the Conjuration professor, his students often wished to see him do something cool every day. Most days he satisfied that, and today he had something special planned for his students, since their test scores lately had been remarkably high.

“Now, today we will be learning the spell Glitterdust. This is only to be used during combat, never in recreation, unless you think it would be fun to be temporarily blind,” Angus wouldn’t put it past a few of his students to attempt to go blind for a joke. “Everyone please put on your safety goggles, tightly, I don’t want any infirmary trips.” his students nodded as they put on their goggles, which were basically just large sunglasses. 

“Can someone please tell me the material component of Glitterdust?” Angus asked the class as he put on his own goggles. 

“Is it ground Mica?” asked a voice beside Angus. The professor turned and immediately went red upon seeing none other than his favorite Transmutation professor.

“O-Oh, um, yes! That’s it. I-I don’t suppose you want a gold star too, August? I mean, um, Professor Urtrad,” he stuttered, making his students giggle, nudging one another. Angus considered cancelling the demonstration as a punishment, but he had no other lesson plans for the day.  
“I wouldn’t hate one. That’s not why I came here, though,” August smiled. “You dropped your stone of farspeech in the hallway.” the other said as he held out his hand for Angus to take the stone.

“Oh! Thank you!” Angus said, taking the stone. “How did you know it was mine? It doesn’t have my name on it or anything.” hopefully he hadn’t listened to any of his messages. Taako had a habit of butt dialing him while cooking and talking to himself.

“It has the little symbol on it. The one on your bracer,” the half orc pointed out, and Angus’s face burned. It was incredibly flattering that August noticed his bracer. At least now he knew that August paid at least a little attention to him, though he hadn’t really doubted it before. He was just a bit too anxious to notice.

“Oh. Oh! Right, my bracer. Sometimes I wish I could take this thing off, I mean, it smells really-” he cut himself off before he could further elaborate on how bad his bracer smelled. “Anyways, um, thanks, professor. For my stone.” he could hear the students around him giggling and whispering, sounding akin to a very annoying swarm of flies.

“No problem. So, what’s this demonstration about, professor? Must be pretty serious, with all of these kids looking like they’re about to go diving,” August chuckled. Angus admired his laugh for maybe a moment too long than was necessary, before he cleared his throat and spoke.

“We’re demonstrating Glitterdust today. We’ve had lessons on spells used to disorient, to buy time during combat. It’s not just attacks that can save your life during fights, sometimes you just need a distraction.” he explained. A dwarf girl with long red hair and a few whiskers beginning to form on her chin- very patchy- raised her hand, and Angus called on her with a gesture.

“Was this one of the spells you used to save the world? During the Day of Story and Song?” she asked eagerly, and many of the students looked equally interested. They couldn’t get enough of his stories about saving the world with his alien family.

“Um… no. I mostly fireballed the enemies,” the professor said, saying the last part a bit quieter. “But it is still a useful spell, especially when you’re in combat with many enemies. It blinds them all for at least six seconds, which makes it less likely that they’ll hit you, and more likely that you’ll hit them.” Angus explained, not wanting any students to think his presentation was lame.

“Well, go ahead, then Professor McDonald. Show us your magic,” August smiled, grabbing a pair of goggles for himself from the rack on the adjacent wall, securing them. 

“Alright. Y-Yeah. Now, everybody, try not to be too loud. I’ll just, um…” he pulled his wand from the secure pouch on his belt, holding it towards the ceiling. As he cast the spell, his sleeve caught on his goggles, pulling them just slightly away from his face.

The room, and everyone in it, resembled a great golden flame. Every inch of every circle was golden and sparkling. There was a moment, just a second, where twenty-four students, and one professor, stared in awe at the room around them, sure that whatever high heaven they believed in, this was a very close second to what it looked like.

The awe-inspiring scene was interrupted by Angus nearly flying backwards, hands at his eyes, letting out a loud exclamation. He was furiously trying to get his goggles back on, but they were no longer on his head, and everything around him was white.

“Oh geez, um, I-I can’t see, I can’t see-” He said, awfully panicked, rooting around on the floor for his goggles while his other hand protected his eyes, though the damage had been done.

Angus felt a gently touch on the side of his head, and then the feeling of his goggles slipping over his eyes. He couldn’t see who it was that was returning his goggles to where they rightfully belonged, but he could make a very educated guess as to who the soft hands at the side of his head belonged to.

Angus could see after- as he said- six seconds. August was still holding onto him, the concern in his eyes something he had never seen on him before. August had always been calm and collected, never one to express too much grief, but now- in this classroom- his face held legitimate concern for the man whose head he was cradling.

“A-Are you okay? I saw you hit your head, is your head okay? Are your eyes okay?” August asked worriedly, looking at his eyes and head almost frantically for any sign of damage. For once, August was losing his composure. Angus very much enjoyed the vulnerability- with whatever left of his senses not completely overwhelmed by shock and pain.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, thank you,” Angus said as he stood up with August’s help, dedicating to his memory how the other’s hands felt, helping him up. “Just bumped my head a bit, and burned my eyes a little.” He felt as if he had been staring at the sun for a few seconds too long. Or possibly a few minutes. Though, his sight was quickly returning, and the pain fading.

“What did I say? Six seconds,” He tried for a joke, and August laughed a bit awkwardly. The students around them were removing their goggles, blinking in the natural light coming from the nearby window. Angus getting hurt was, evidently, only funny for a few seconds, and then was more than a bit concerning.

“I should get you to the infirmary, you burnt your eyes,” August insisted, and Angus shook his head. 

“Really, I’m fine. I’ve taken a few tumbles in my time,” Of course, everyone in the class already knew that, as they all knew of his adventures. August nodded, looking a bit reluctant to agree with this, but he wasn’t about to force him to go to the infirmary against his will.

“Well, um, this was… interesting. I’ll see you later, Professor McDonald; and I’ll see a few of you in my class later,” August said with a small, barely noticeable smile, patting Angus gently on the shoulder before turning and leaving. Angus looked after him as he walked away, looking at the door for a few moments even after it had closed, before turning back to his students.

“Well, I hope you all have seen today, if nothing else, to properly secure your safety gear before doing spells in a controlled area,” Angus said as he sat down at his desk. “That’s all for today, um, I’ll just… you talk amongst yourselves, I have to… put my head down for a bit.” He said before doing as he said.

Angus didn’t realize until he was in the teacher’s lounge later, sipping some coffee, that he hadn’t even asked August out.

__________________

Even though they all lived separately, it wasn’t uncommon for the members of the previous Bureau of Balance to see each other for meals, or really any other given time. Tonight was no different. Taako, Lup, Barry, Kravitz, and Angus sat at the sizeable kitchen table at Taako and Kravitz’ house- well, one of their houses- eating and chatting and laughing over some wine and pasta. The pasta was masterfully prepared by Taako, of course, and it was perfect, of course.

“So, how are things with, um, being reapers and all?” Angus asked, taking a bite of his chicken alfredo. He spent more time with Taako and Magnus than he did with any of the rest of the people- at the table and otherwise- so it was always welcome to catch up.

“Being reapers and all is great! It’s a little tiring when everyone, y’know’ knows you you are?” Lup said, one hand on her fork and the other holding Barry’s hand. “I’ll be about to slice someone up and they’ll be like- Oh my god, is that Lup? Can I have your autograph?” she said in a high, nasally voice, making everyone around the table laugh.

“What do you do when they do that? Recognize you?” Angus asked curiously.

“I’ll slice ‘em up. I gotta keep my job or I’ll spend forever in the ghost zone, in ghost prison,” Lup shrugged.

“Why do you all insist on calling the Astral plane the ghost zone? They’re not ghosts, all of the ghosts are the people in the world that we should be catching,” Kravitz said, a mirror image of Lup- one hand on the fork and one holding his fiancee’s.

“The Astral plane sounds so boring,” Lup rolled her eyes.

“It is sort of boring, babe,” Taako shrugged, pressing a kiss to Kravitz’ cheek before returning to his meal.

“What about you, Angus? Anything going on?” Barry asked curiously. Barry liked Angus from the start, he reminded him of himself when he was younger. Though, since Barry was immortal, he and Angus looked much closer in age. 

At the question, Taako looked directly into Angus’ eyes, quirking an eyebrow and smirking. Clearly asking a silent question that Angus was a bit too embarrassed to want to answer.

“Um, work is good, the kids are good. Can’t go wrong with the best and brightest young magic users in Faerûn,” Angus said, his cheeks reddening as Taako- somehow- looked at him harder. “And there’s, um… this guy,”

The moment he said that,all eyes were on him, surprised and gleeful. While it was only so interesting to talk about work and the like, talking about boys with Angus was infinitely more interesting.

“A guy? Is he a teacher? Is he hot?” Lup asked eagerly, grinning from ear to ear. She had a habit of pairing her up with guys she barely knew- she had good intentions, but those relationships hardly ever lasted, or even started. 

“Uh, yes, and… yes,” Angus blushed, and Taako cleared his throat.

“Did you ask him out today? If you say no I’m revoking your pasta privileges,” the elf said, pointing his butter knife at him threateningly. Angus took a bite of pasta, just in case he was being serious.

“I couldn’t,” Angus admitted, and there were groans heard around the table, which certainly didn’t make him feel better. “I was doing a demonstration, and I did it a little bit wrong, and I fell, and he had to help me up- I don’t know, it just seemed like really bad time to ask him out.”

“Angus- Angus. Angus. That was literally the ideal time to ask him out. Like- literally the best,” Taako said, looking extremely exasperated. “Was he holding you? Was he looking into your eyes? Was he scared for you?” He asked. The very embarrassed look on his face told him everything he needed to know. “Angus! Are you even trying to bag this beautiful orc boy?”

“He’s an orc? Ooh, you know what they say about orcs,” Lup smirked, making an obscene gesture with her hands.

“He’s a half orc, and I’ll ask him out some other time. And I don’t need to be told how well endowed he is, that’ll make it worse,” Angus groaned, putting his head down. Barry chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

“It’ll be alright, kid, you’ll get him next time. Just don’t wait too long. I have an eternity with Lup, but… I regret every moment I spent without her. I had many many years that I missed out on,” Barry said, looking at Lup with a shy smile on his face. Lup smiled brightly, pecking his lips once.

“Ew. Gross. Gross. Moving on. I’m just trying to get Ango some man candy for the wedding, not a husband,” Taako shook his head. “Here’s what you do. You go up to him, you grab him by the collar, you say “I fell for you”. If he doesn’t marry you on the spot, he’s wrong for you.” he said. Kravitz laughed.

“That’s not really what we did, love. Maybe just go fight him and see if he likes you,” Kravitz said. 

“Are you kidding? He’s a half orc, he would absolutely demolish poor Ango,” Lup laughed. 

“That’s not true. I’m a very powerful wizard, mind you, I could fight him easily. I just… wouldn’t want to, if only for fear of damaging him,” Angus blushed. Everyone around the table laughed, not at Angus, just amused at how much he was into this other teacher.

“Okay, here is some real advice, kid. Ask him to dinner, with us. Then it’s like a group date. A triple date,” Barry mentioned. “We’ll promise not to say or do anything to embarrass you.” Lup blew a raspberry at him as he said this, while Angus looked mildly interested in the idea.

“You can’t make promises on other people’s behalf, nerd. I am definitely going to do everything in my power to embarrass you, Angus, but it’ll just make you seem vulnerable and loveable,” Lup said. 

“I figured my personality by itself would be loveable enough,” Angus said, and Taako gently shoved him.

“You can stand for a little more lovability. I make the executive decision, as Taako, to have a dinner party with Angus’ new boo. Maybe Saturday? Babe?” Taako looked towards Kravitz. The man nodded.

“We don’t have any plans for Saturday. Do you, Lup, Barry?” Kravitz asked, paying no mind to the fact that Angus was- very quietly and politely- trying to shut down this idea train before it ran off of the rails and became reality.

“None at all. We’ll see you all on Saturday, then,” Lup grinned over at Angus. “So, you will have to ask out your hunky teacher friend, but that won’t be too hard. Everybody likes dinner with friends,” she shrugged.

Angus wasn’t sure how the conversation had gotten so far away from him, but there he sat, in front of his rapidly cooling noodles, a man who had plans for Saturday that he did not ask for- or even want. The couples at the table cleaned up, two said goodbye to two, before they were all in front of Angus, by the front door. Taako approached the young man, clearing his throat.

“He’ll love you. Just… go for it,” Taako shrugged. He paused for a moment before swiping at Angus’ jacket. “You have alfredo on your jacket, disgusting little man.” He said, a bit louder than the first bit, before stepping back and letting him walk out of the door. 

That night Angus went to bed with the same plans he had the night before. To ask August Urtrad on a date. This time, however, he felt a bit more secure. He had his family behind him, and so he fell asleep that night, only plagued by four or five anxiety dreams instead of ten or so. Any progress was good, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! The holidays and Midterms kept me too busy to write, but I'm back with an extra long chapter! I hope you guys like it! Comments are always appreciated!

Shower, get dressed, eggs, coffee, work.

Angus considered his routine for a bit, it was another monday morning, after all. Then he decided to throw it directly into the metaphorical garbage. After all, his last attempt at asking August out on a normal day ended in anxious, bumbling disaster, so he decided to stray from his comfort zone a bit. He woke up earlier than usual, which felt a bit counterproductive at the time, but he needed as much time of lucid planning as was possible.

At about 7:00 he began receiving texts, from just about every Bureau of Balance member that was currently in his phone contacts.

[Don’t be a nerd pipsqueak. Get yourself some man candy before I hire you a boyfriend for the wedding. ~Taako]

[Taako is making me send this. Good luck. He wants me to lovingly insult you. I don’t want to. Trust your instinct and you’ll get there. ~Kravitz]

[Don’t be a nerd, short stack. Get you some orc schlong before someone steals him. ~Lup]

[Boys like flowers. Get him some flowers. ~Barry]  
Angus was quickly overwhelmed by people essentially giving different versions of the same advice- be good at asking him out. The young man wasn’t sure how they expected their advice to work, but he wasn’t about to annoy his primary support system and reject their advice. He texted back a lot of “okay” as he got dressed, a bit better than usual. He knew that August seemed to like pink, so he wore a pink shirt with a brown sweater vest, hoping Taako wouldn’t make fun of him. 

He didn’t get coffee and eggs in his kitchen that morning, he left his place about half an hour early and went to go pick up breakfast at the nearest fast food place. He made a strategic decision and got two breakfast sandwiches, very much hoping that August was open to psychologic bribery by means of biscuits and sausage. 

His second stop was by the road a few streets away from the school, to a cart he noticed most days that sold flowers. He bought a small bouquet of pink roses, just in case two breakfast sandwiches just weren’t romantic enough. Hopefully this wouldn’t be too much. Angus had gotten to the point where he found himself fidgeting as he approached the gates to the academy, greeted by students in uniform playing or making out or sitting alone and brooding. Teenager stuff.

As Angus walked into the building, he was greeted by the usual co-workers and nice students, lots of “Good morning!” and “Have a nice day!’. He absently replied to all of them, focusing on the main task of the day. Asking his object of affections to a family dinner that he in no way wanted to happen. He was sure that multiple people around him knew what he was up to, since it wasn’t exactly usual for Professor McDonald to be carrying around flowers.

Angus approached the last place he wanted to be with an extra breakfast sandwich and bouquet of flowers- outside of August’s door. He was about three seconds away from walking in, when he suddenly felt the flowers being snatched out of his hand. He turned and looked down about four inches, to find the second to last person he wanted to see right now, draped in a disheveled students’ uniform.

Damien Price was, in a word, an annoyance. In a few words, he was an absolute horror to teach, one of Angus’ only regrets about his profession, and a fucking nuisance. He wa about 5’6, with dirty blonde, shaggy hair, and a grin that was always smug and irritating, regardless of what he was doing. And now, he was holding flowers- that cost about fifteen gold pieces- not very carefully. 

“Ooh, who are these for, Professor?” The way he said “professor” was very similar to the way Taako would say “food” in reference to Angus’s cooking. “Does Professor Urtrad have a secret admirer?” he spoke quietly, but his tone clearly threatened him getting much less subtle with his teasing- well, his harassment.

“Price, if you give me those back right now, I won’t give you detention,” Angus said, equally quiet, looking between Damien’s snooty, annoying face, and the flowers that he could easily tear in half and -again- waste fifteen gold pieces for the sake of being annoying. 

“Ooh, detention? Scary. Should I tell Professor Urtrad that you’re bartering with students?” Now he had done it. He spoke the other’s name far too loudly. To his horror, he could hear August getting up from his chair and walking over. 

“Damien!” The man exclaimed angrily, quickly grabbing the flowers. Angus, Damien, and- a second later- August were surprised to see the flowers beginning to wilt, starting where Angus’ hand touched it. Wow. Angus knew he was angry, but he was properly pissed off now.

“Damien Price!” Angus exclaimed, dropping the dead flowers. “Go to class! Now! Expect detention until you get yourself in line, got it?!” Angus surprised himself with his yelling. None of the three had ever experienced Angus McDonald yelling.

“Um… yeah, whatever,” Damien brushed it off, but quickly rushed off, not wanting any more of the wrath of Professor McDonald. Angus turned to see August looking at him, seeming rather shocked. He was quickly overcome with embarrassment.

“O-Oh, August, I’m so sorry, that was-” Angus was cut off by the other Professor.

“Hot,” August breathed before tensing up and blushing. Huh. Angus wasn’t accustomed to August blushing. This was equal parts new and cute.

“I- what?” Angus asked.

“Nothing, um… who were the flowers for?” August asked, and Angus suddenly realized the position he was in. Now was the time to make a decision. A really, really difficult, embarrassing decision. 

“They were for... “ Angus felt about a hundred different voices in his head that this was a mistake. “You. They were for you. I bought you your favorite color flowers and a breakfast sandwich because I want you to come to dinner with my friends. As my date.” The Professor let all of that information out in a single breath. He was about to offer forward the wilted flowers, but then decided against it and held out the bag with the sandwiches. They were the most romantic object he had on hand, anyway.

“I… Wow,” August said gently before chuckling. “Who could say no to an offer like that? Dead flowers and breakfast. I’ll take you up on your offer, Professor McDonald. 

I’ll go on your friend date. I-I mean, not friend date like it’s just a friendly thing, I… I’ll go on your date date with you and some of your friends.” Angus, accustomed to being the awkward one, was delighting in this abrupt change in dynamic. 

“Okay. Cool. That’s… good. So, um, it’s on Saturday, at like… Six...ish? I think?” Angus was quickly realizing that he didn’t have a coherent plan to give to the other. But he wasn’t about to stop mid-conversation to text Taako. “It’s at Taako and Kravitz’s place, I promise the food will be good- Taako is catering, as usual.”

“Oh, woah, Taako and Kravitz? Like, saved-the-world Taako and Kravitz?” August asked, and Angus laughed gently. At this point in his life most people didn’t bring up the saving-the-world thing unless it was relevant, but Angus would admit that he did sort of like the recognition. 

“Yes, saved-the-world Taako and Kravitz. I am, after all, saved-the-world Angus McDonald, pleased to make your acquaintance,” Angus tried for a joke, giving a small bow. It paid off, since August at least seemed to think it was funny. 

“Of course, of course, how could I forget our local world-saving boy detective?” August teased, and Angus blushed gently. 

“I guess ten years isn’t quite enough for people to regard me as “Man Detective” instead of “Boy Detective”,” The professor shrugged, and August smiled at him. 

Then, as if fate wanted to abruptly end their playful session of flirt-teasing, the first period bell rang, and the two both sighed before looking at one another.

“So,” August was the first of the two to speak up. “Saturday, six...ish, no need to bring anything? Besides my good looks, of course?” The man joked, and Angus laughed.  
“Taako is going to absolutely love you. Yes, no need to bring anything, they have an almost overly stocked kitchen. There’s an entire cabinet just for wine- all of which tastes like fruity rubbing alcohol, but to each his own,” Angus said. 

“Great,” August said. “I’ll see you then, Professor McDonald- Oh! Wait!” he looked as if he was about to say something stupidly flirty before he remembered something. “You don’t have my number- here,” the half orc rushed into his classroom- which was quickly filling with students- and returned with a scrap of paper with his stone of farspeech’s number on it. Angus was embarrassed about the butterflies he got while taking it.

“Oh. Okay! Good! Thanks!” Angus decided to relocate before any students got even the slightest idea of what was going on. He didn’t need seventeen year-olds knowing the intimate details of his personal life.

Angus waved a goodbye before going back to his classroom, a giddy smile on his face. It took him a second to realize that he had really done it- the thing he was dreading more than anything was already over, and it had gone just about perfectly. Even better, looking around his classroom he saw no sign of Damien Price- a great sign. He was probably off vaping or vandalizing a bathroom stall or whatever punk kids did- Angus was far too high in the clouds at the moment to care about the trouble he was most likely getting into.

As he settled into his lesson- all the while thinking of what he had done and how proud he was of himself- he began thinking about what was to come. The dinner.

Oh Gods, the dinner.

The Professor was thinking on every little thing that could make the dinner a disaster. Maybe August would accidentally insult the cooking, maybe he would dislike any given member of his surrogate family- while they all had their unique loveability, he could easily see how one could have a certain disdain for them. Angus certainly did when they planned the stupid dinner in front of him. 

As he taught, he tried to push any thoughts of imminent disaster out of his mind. Stressing over the dinner did nobody any good.   
_____________________________

One day, when Angus was about fifteen, four of his midterms were on the same day of the midterm he was giving to his own students, and there was also the soccer championship that night.

Angus’s stress level just before the dinner was roughly that of that day times a hundred.

He had to make sure every little thing was perfect- every five minutes he was checking the dinner or the table settings or everyone’s outfits, everything had to be perfect before August arrived. He was not having his proper first date with August be sabotaged by the very people who put it together. 

The Professor stood in front of one of Taako’s three full-length mirrors, looking at himself and grimacing gently. He couldn’t quite get his tie right, and his sweater vest was bunching up at the bottom. He hardly had time to go all the way home and change, but his subpar outfit was just giving him more anxiety. He groaned frustratedly before he heard the door open, looking over to see Taako, who wasn’t fiddling with the food for the first time this evening. 

The elf looked his usual fashion-forward, garishly beautiful self. He donned a red sequined top and black leggings, as well as some pink lipstick Angus could have sworn he saw smudged on Kravitz’s neck earlier, but was perfectly neat on Taako’s lips. He also had some interesting gold eyeliner, which Kravitz also wore, making the two even more sickeningly cute than usual. They truly were made for one another. 

“I can feel your stress from the other room, D’jango, what’s broken?” The elf asked as he stood next to Angus- which only served to make him feel worse about his own appearance. 

“My outfit. It’s not… I don’t know. It’s not anything impressive. I don’t know if it’s just first date nerves, or if I just look especially not-handsome right now,” He murmured, turning some to view himself from all of his equally-bland angles.

“Hm. Well, first of all- you need some accessories, you look drab as hell right about now. Hold on,” The elf went into one of the drawers in his vanity and pulled out a pair of silver stud earrings, which Angus had to admit he liked the look of.

“Sir, I don’t have my ears pierced,” Angus said, disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to wear them.

“Yes you do,” Taako said, and waved his hand, looking almost bored. He winced when he realized Taako had just used magic to put tiny holes in his ears. It hurt just a bit before it felt like nothing. 

“This can go back, right?” Angus asked as Taako, completely unbothered, put the earrings in his ears. The elf rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know why you would want it to- but yes, you can heal yourself and make the holes go away. Or make any piercings anywhere else you’d like. Just no Prince Alberts- the complications can be disastrous,” he shivered, and Angus did too at the thought. 

“I’d rather not think about making additional holes in my genitalia just before my first date, sir,” The taller of the two said. He had a tendency to say whatever he was thinking, and he didn’t want to discuss private parts with August just yet if that was on his mind. 

“Oh, right, I forgot you were super boring all the time,” Taako rolled his eyes. “You also need to ditch the tie. You’re having a dinner date, not hosting a meeting. Here.” the elf went into one of the drawers in his- very expensive looking- oak dresser, and pulled out a maroon bow tie,and placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, leading him to sit down next to him on the unmade bed.

“A bow tie?” Angus asked, and before he could protest, Taako was removing his tie without a word and effortlessly tying the bow tie. “I didn’t know that you can tie ties.”  
“You wound me,” the other rolled his eyes. “I’ve worn my fair share of fancy suits- Taako can make anything look fantastic, as you should already know, D’jango.”  
“Well, obviously,” the younger of the two chuckled. 

Taako finished with the tie and moved back to look at his outfit. All-in-all… better. 

“See? Now you look like a proper little man, just in time to sweep that man off of his feet,” Taako said with a genuine smile before immediately killing it.  
“Just in time? Is he here?” Angus was overtaken with anxiety in a instant, and Taako laughed at him. Rude. 

“Gods, calm down, Agnes, it’s five-thirty. You have time, my man. And you need it too- your stress is like here right now-” Taako held his hand up to the other’s forehead. “Take it down to here.” he brought it down to waist height. Angus groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“This is stupid. I’m being stupid. Aren’t I?” Angus asked, and Taako gave a sympathetic look before nodding.

“You absolutely are being stupid. Here’s the trick- and it’s a Taako secret, so keep it on the DL…” The elf leaned in close to dramatically whisper to the human man. “Nobody who’s dating anyone knows what they’re doing. Ever. Kravitz and I are getting married and I still have no fucking clue what’s going on. Just be confident, kid. Walk up to that man and say- “I have no fucking clue what I’m doing”. That’ll seduce him for sure.” Angus could tell that Taako was probably joking at this point.

“Thank you, sir. I have no idea when you became so involved in my love life. Is it just possible that you want me to be happy?” Angus teased gently, laughing at Taako’s look.   
“Don’t push it. I just don’t want gross sad people at my wedding. Now go… do something, I don’t need you in my room,” Taako gently shoved the other off of his bed, and Angus laughed at he got up and walked towards the door. He decided not to torment the elf for longer than necessary, walking out into the hallway and towards the main area with the kitchen and living room, before stopping dead as he heard knocking at the door.

Angus slowly walked towards the door, not prepared for what- who- was behind it. He remembered all of the advice he had been given, all of the support he had behind him. He opened the door, trying to look confident, and was immediately tackled by a Pitbull.

“O-Oh, gods, what-!” Angus gently but firmly got himself out from underneath the large dog, who was attacking him with affection. He looked to the door and saw none other than Magnus Burnsides, dressed much more nicely than usual in a polo shirt and khaki pants, though he did have a hole in one of his knees. His hands were a bit rougher than before, due to his increased amount of carpentry work alongside his work with dogs. He seemed overjoyed that Angus was getting some TLC from his dog companion.

“Angus McDonald! You’re so big!” Magnus said, easily picking the grown man up with one hand. Angus got shakily to his feet before smiling at Magnus.

“I’m done with puberty, Magnus, I’m just as big as I was the last time I saw you,” he chuckled.

“Really? Something’s different… Maybe it’s the earrings. You didn’t have those before, it’s a good look on you!” Magnus grinned, and Angus felt incredibly flattered. Maybe Taako had a point about accessories. 

“Thanks! Well, everyone is sort of spread out, but I think you can find-” Angus was interrupted by a figure in a deep red dress dashing by him to get to Magnus. He looked to see Magnus and Lup hugging and laughing, before Magnus put the elf woman down.

“Lup! I have so many dogs to tell you about, we really need to catch up-” Magnus started, but Lup pressed a finger to his lips.

“Magnus, Magnus. Magnus. We can talk about dogs I haven’t met later. Right now I need to spend some time with a dog that’s within a twenty foot radius of me,” Lup said before disregarding how nice her dress and makeup were, kneeling down to let Magnus’ dog lick her face and try to crawl on her lap. Kravitz and Barry emerged from the kitchen, greeting Magnus with similar but a bit less overly excited hugs. 

“So, Angus, Taako said you have a guy coming tonight? Is he here yet?” Magnus asked as Lup ignored the two, paying all of her attention to the dog.  
“Not yet. I’m expecting him soon, I just… I hope he likes me. And you. I’m hoping if things go well he’ll be my date at the wedding,” Angus said, and Magnus smiled gently. He was much more open to emotional conversations and advice than Taako was.

“Hey, any guy would be lucky to be your guy. Here’s my advice,” Magnus placed a large hand on Angus’s significantly smaller shoulder. “Be yourself. Even if yourself is bumbling and dumb and spills both water and food on your date’s lap. Be authentic.”

“Have you spilled water and food on someone’s lap during a date before?” Angus asked incredulously.

“Irrelevant,” Magnus answered immediately. “Just don’t be too worried about being suave and calm. And if he doesn’t like you, I have about fifty dogs I can make shit on his lawn.” he patted Angus’ shoulder. The man was sort of happy to have more advice, though it directly contradicted Taako’s. Be authentic or be confident? Or both? The authentic Angus McDonald was palm-sweating at the moment, and palm sweat didn’t necessarily mean confidence.

“Thanks, Magnus. I’ll remember that,” he smiled. Magnus nodded and smiled before walking towards the kitchen to see Barry and Kravitz, calling his dog after him. Lup looked more than disappointed to see her go. She smoothly stood up- very impressive in heels- and brushed her dress off. Flawless as ever.

“Don’t listen to Magnus. I love the guy, but he’s sort of rusty on the whole romance thing. Here’s what you do,” Lup put her arm around Angus’ shoulder, her many bracelets threatening to catch both his hair and his earrings. “He already knows nerdy Angus McDonald, right? The whole teacher thing. If he’s coming tonight, that means he already likes that part of you- which is great, but not enough. You need to put on a show for him.” she said.

“Is this a sex thing?” Angus asked, and Lup sighed and shook her head.

“No. Taako can give you the gay sex talk later, I’m giving you my all-inclusive romance talk,” she said. “Put on a show for him. Be a perfect gentleman, do something to impressive. Your goal for the night is to make him laugh, gasp and do that cute thing guys do when they’re impressed and kind of turned on- the little quirking eyebrow thing, are you familiar?”

“I am,” Angus had gone through a few boyfriends, he did know what she was talking about.

“That. Surprise him. Make him want to buy more of what you’re selling,” She said as she gestured to him. 

“And that’ll work?” Angus asked with a raised eyebrow. “We’re both teachers- we generally don’t do well with surprises.”

“Yes, well, this surprise is Angus McDonald being an interesting future boyfriend, not a fourteen year old pissing in a trash can, it’ll be fine,” she shrugged. Angus pulled a face.

“That’s never happen-” For what seemed like the hundredth time, Angus was interrupted, and he knew that this time it was the object of his affections, not to mention his anxiety. Well, let’s get it over with.

Angus went and opened the door, Lup eagerly watching from over his shoulder. He wasn’t relieved by her company as he was face to face with August outside of school for the first time. He looked… fantastic. He was dressed similarly nerdy to Angus- thank the Gods- but better. Neater, like he actually cared about his appearance. He had a blue vest and a deep maroon shirt, which sort of matched Angus’ tie. Taako would never let that down.

“August, welcome! Right on time,” August was about ten minutes early, but he wasn’t about to point it out. The half-orc walked into the foyer holding a bottle of wine, smiling.  
“Thank you so much for having me! Though, I suppose I should be saying that to Taako. Should I call him Taako? Are we on a first-name basis?” August murmured, and Angus’ heart skipped a beat. August was an anxious mess. He had never been more relieved in his life.

“If you hand over that wine, you can call us whatever you want, babe! Lup, pleased to make your acquaintance,” The elf woman said, taking the bottle with a polite smile before turning on her heel and walking to the kitchen without another word- leaving the two men alone. 

“Let’s, um, go to the dining room. Dinner is about to start,” Angus smiled at the other, who nodded, following the other to the table, which was being set carefully by Magnus and Barry while Lup and Taako put the finishing touches on dinner. Angus heard and saw August’s breath hitch as suddenly, all eyes were on him. After all, he was the main event of the night. The room was silent for a few moments before Taako looked away from the roast to address August.

“So, the man, the myth, the legend. I’ve heard a whole lot about you, m’boy. Taako, but I’m sure you already know that,” Taako approached the bright red man, extending a hand. August replied with a silent, frozen stare and a weak handshake. Taako tried to brush it off so this guy wouldn’t burst a blood vessel. 

“He really is your type, Ango,” By that, Taako clearly meant anxious nerds. “C’mon, kids, let’s get started on the best roast you’ll have in your life- at least, until I make the next one.” He smirked.

“Until we make the next one,” Lup reminded as she carried one of the dishes of food to the table. Angus, Barry, and Magnus laughed, all going to sit in their usual places. Angus looked over and noticed August looking out of place. He placed a hand on his arm with a smile and gave him a reassuring look before sitting down in his usual place, gesturing for August to sit next to him. August sat down, still silent. 

“So, I don’t think we’ve been introduced, have we?” Magnus said to August, who looked up with a start.

“Since when has that been how you introduce yourself to people?” Lup raised an eyebrow as she placed a dish of jasmine rice on the table before sitting down next to Barry.  
“Maybe I’m trying to reinvent myself, you don’t know,” Magnus joked before clearing his throat. “Hail and well met, my good man! Would you like a wood carving or perhaps for me to punch something with my huge muscles? Is that better, Lup?” Most of the table were laughing hard at this point, but August just looked amazed. 

“O-Oh, um, hi, Magnus, I’m August. I don’t know if you knew that. I know who you are. God, sorry, why did I say that?” August stammered. Angus had never been more in love with this man than he was at this moment. Everyone else at the table tried to just awkwardly laugh that off, for the sake of Angus’ future boyfriend.

“Careful, don’t make Magnus too proud of himself. We don’t need a second Taako around here,” Barry joked. “I’m Barry- Bluejeans. I think we’re gonna get along well, August.”  
“Barold, don’t pretend you wouldn’t kill for a second Taako. The world would be so lucky,” Taako clearly knew a this point that the less August got to talk, the better this night would be for everyone. “Come on, Lup and I didn’t cool this five star cuisine for you all to talk through dinner.”

The seven of them made their plates and dug in, little bits of chatter sneaking in between mouthfuls of food and wine, but mostly the next few minutes were spent with them in comfortable silence, enjoying Taako and Lup’s dinner. After all, no conversation could beat Taako and Lup’s roast, rice, and fresh salad. Eventually, though, conversation broke through.

“So, August, you’re a teacher, like Angus. Do you like it?” Barry asked, trying to engage August a bit more. The half orc nodded with a gentle smile.

“I do, it’s been my dream for a long time. Though I guess it’s nothing compared to being reapers and all. I actually sort of really looked up to you when I was a kid,” August admitted. Barry looked awfully flattered.

“Oh, wow, thanks! Most people say that to Taako and Lup, not so much me, so thanks,” The man scratched the back of his neck embarrassedly with a smile.

“Um, well, it’s just the truth. You guys were sort of my heros growing up. I thought you were really cool. And Magnus,” August said with an equally embarrassed smile.

“Hell yeah! Suck it Taako!” Magnus held out hand for August to high five him, which he did very weakly. Taako rolled his eyes and threw a roll at Magnus, which he caught and immediately began applying butter to.

“Do you have to compete over who my date idolized more?” Angus said, smiling slightly as he realized that he called August his date. August was wearing an identical smile.  
“Well, actually, um, I probably idolized you the most, Angus,” he said, and Angus blushed scarlet. “I mean, you were the boy hero who was my age, everyone idolized you. Nobody more than me, though.”

“I… That’s so sweet. Now I feel like I have to live up to the hype,” Angus laughed nervously.

“You do,” August replied immediately. 

The table was silent for a moment as the two looked at each other, both equally embarrassed, before Angus got a roll in the face, courtesy of Taako.  
“Stop flirting, it’s disgusting. Only the grown-ups get to flirt,” Taako said as he took Kravitz’s hand. Both Angus and August looked away from one another in embarrassment.

“I’m twenty-one,” Angus protested.

“You’re a baby in elf years, sit down, short stack,” Taako demanded, even though that wasn’t entirely accurate, and Angus was already sitting down. 

The seven of them settled back into their chatting and eating, August routinely mentioning how cool or impressive someone at the table was. They seemed to enjoy his presence, if only because he really did fuel all of their egos. It was nice for there to be a person at their table who existed only to almost exclusively compliment people.

Eventually, though, the food ran out and the wine ran dry, as did the conversation. Magnus was on the floor with his dog, Barry was dozing on Lup’s shoulder, and Taako was going around picking up dishes with magic and guiding them to the sink while Kravitz packed away leftovers. Angus and August were just sitting at the table, twiddling their thumbs. Neither really knew what to do. 

“Do you need help with dishes-?”

“No,” Taako replied immediately, giving the man one of his trademark “Taako” looks that was clearly telling him to make a move. Angus replied with a glare before looking at August.

“So, August, it looks like everyone’s kind of crashing. Can I walk you out? Do you need me to walk you home?” He asked, and he could have sworn he heard Taako huff from the kitchen. Apparently “Make a move” and “Ask him to leave” were two very different things.

“Um, yeah, I was just about to ask. It seemed sort of sleepy in here,” August chuckled, standing up along with Angus. “It was really great meeting all of you.” he said to the room in general, and in return he got a few waves and casual “goodbye”’s from the five others. Angus and August walked out to the foyer, Angus handing the other his jacket before walking out to the front door and stopping.

“I, um, I can walk home, it’s fine. The weather is nice tonight,” August said, and Angus nodded.

“That’s fine. It is pretty nice,” He agreed, before the two fell silent, just looking at one another awkwardly. “I had a good time tonight.” he spoke up.

“Um, yeah,” The other nodded, and the silence invaded again like a pest. Their eye contact didn’t break. Well, it was now or never, apparently. Angus took a step forward, taking the biggest risk with August so far, feeling his heart beat out of his chest as he leaned forward.

His lips came in contact with air as August abruptly ducked his head down. Angus pulled back in embarrassment, mortified.

“O-Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, um, pressure you, or do something you didn’t…” Angus said, toying with the hem of his shirt as he avoided eye contact. He only looked up when August spoke.

“No, it’s fine, Angus, I just… I don’t think… this is a good idea. Us,” August said, and Angus felt his stomach drop to his feet. “Tonight was fun, I like everyone, it just- I sound like an asshole.” he sighed. “You’re a good guy, Angus. This is all just, sort of, um… a lot? I guess? Dating my childhood hero. One of them, anyway.” he sighed. “Sorry I can’t, um, be the dream guy all of your friends expected. You’ll find one, though. You’re Angus McDonald, after all.” August smiled a bit sadly, leaning down to awkwardly kiss Angus’s cheek before turning and walking away.

Angus stood there, dumbfounded. Did August just… break up with him? They weren’t really dating, but it felt like he just got broken up with. That was the quickest relationship he had ever gone through. Angus stood for a few moments before walking inside, met with five very sympathetic people- and one dog- all of whom were spying on them.


End file.
